


Things That Don't Change

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, One Sentence Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe realises that for all that has changed since he's been out of the dating game, some things don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Don't Change

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : one sentence  
> Prompt: any, any, once 
> 
> The summary is almost as long as the fic. This amuses me.

Joe stares into Caitlin's tear stained face and tries to hide his surprise; after all, a lot of things may have changed since he last dated a woman, but the fact that it only takes once isn't one of them.


End file.
